


Of All Things Pleasant

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Romance, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: Kyungsoo likes the word organized and orderliness.But Baekhyun likes surprises and sudden walks.Who would actually thought that one of them would be willing to compromise?





	Of All Things Pleasant

Of all things pleasant, Kyungsoo found happiness in the word _organized_. His eyes brightens with satisfaction after a day of general clean-up as he takes a bird eye view of the clean work, a small pat on his own shoulder and a little compliment definitely brings out the good spirit in him.

He takes pride on the fact that when he chops off pieces of vegetables, the members praise him for being organized in the kitchen and all his wastes go straight to the trash. Unlike a certain _member_ who is polar opposite of him, Suho may look like a neat freak due to his slick and porcelain skin. It only lasts up to the impression of appearances though due to his room and walk in closets being the messiest.

What comes with the word organized would be orderliness. Others find bliss in surprises and sudden road trips with all the escape-from-the-world escapade, but those terms are never bound to form an attachment to him. Unless planned ahead of time, he does not usually partake in them. Won’t that ruin what he had planned in advance?

That being said, being an idol and culture shock would be an understatement for him. True enough, he dreamt to stand up on stage, voice filling up the place and people appreciating the music they love in common. Yet the sudden and unannounced schedules from time to time was no less a horror for him. Surviving the initial years of being an idol, he even questioned himself how he made it in one piece.  
  


The element of surprise comes in the form of two noisiest members; _Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun_.  
  


Ironically, it isn’t a surprise anymore that they often go out on late night dinner at some random ramyun stalls and go to some little crane machines by street corners. More often than not, they invite other members but they were too tired to even accept with Kyungsoo the frequent victim of those invitations. Needless to say, it ends up in a bloodbath on the duos side.

They never stopped though and up until sometime on a late night session, Kyungsoo was still up. Consciousness never left him albeit the mental exhaustion, that no matter how his body begged to lie down, close his eyes and get a wink of sleep, it never came. He stood up on his bare feet, the fluffy gray carpet on his floor curling around his toes. Kyungsoo appreciates the sensation and with a little tug on his lips, he starts to wander aimlessly within the four corners of his bedroom.

A gentle knock on his door made him stop abruptly and his brown eyes met another’s brown orbs. Out of the blurriness of his vision, Kyungsoo was able to make out a petite figure and messy raven locks. Peeking from the ajar door stood Baekhyun and was that a smile on his lips?

“I’m surprised. Thought you’d be killing me right now with your pillow.” He snickers and Kyungsoo could only shrug in reply, pacing towards him and raising up a fist into thin air. Visibly, Baekhyun flinches, expecting the pain to hit him, probably losing a few more brain cells from disturbing the unperturbed looking Kyungsoo. The harsh sting never came and instead, there was a hand patting him by the head.

“Are you insisting me to go on your silly escapades?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun blinks in wonder.

“You won’t kill me if I said yes, would you?”

Kyungsoo shook his head and crossed his arms, smiling slightly. Baekhyun, who is rarely surprised and is the element of surprise itself, is surprised.

Shocking.

“Sleep did not arrive I guess.” He answers nonchalantly and leading the two of them by the living room. “You don’t mind right?”

“It’s fine! I mean, Chanyeol won’t be with me today…” Baekhyun responds lightly, the slight raise of voice in his tone going unnoticed by Kyungsoo. It was a rare sight; Kyungsoo’s round orbs soak in the form of a somewhat fidgety Baekhyun, his hands scratching the nape of his neck and the other, probably fiddling with the hem of his sweater. He does not voice out his opinions this time, not wanting to embarrass the man and instead, stuck to pretending how Baekhyun was being obvious at being fidgety as fuck.

Kyungsoo grabbed his winter coat by the rack and slips them on. The warmth felt good as he snuggled fittingly into the article of clothing.

“Are we goin’ or you gonna stand around looking like an idiot?”

A huge grin from Baekhyun was what he got in reply and Kyungsoo refrained from thinking that, yes, maybe that smile was actually warmer than his thick clothes.

Maybe, disregarding his schedule every once in a while is a nice thing.

And Baekhyun makes it all better, but no, Kyungsoo won’t get to that realization anytime soon. Not now, anyways.

Probably.

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“Aren’t you tired?” Kyungsoo asks, defeated as a sigh escapes his lips upon his eyes feasting on  Baekhyun standing with legs spread wide, orbs sparkling as the light of arcade machine deflected quite brightly. Baekhyun continued to press down buttons with eyes focused, as if the other vocalist never asked.

Kyungsoo could not actually resist when after they ate a few ramyun bowls and a two can of beers away, the latter suggested to actually play arcade.

In the middle of a fucking midnight and what would do away as four hours wink of sleep was reduced to merely three as they (it’s just Baekhyun, really) wasted time on skipping on eating to playing. Somehow Kyungsoo finds the thought irksome as he stood leaning by the shaking machine, sighing shallowly but when he remembers how Baekhyun pleaded, even he gave in.

_“Please, please?”_

_Kyungsoo bit down his lips, avoiding eye contact and backing up a few steps._

_“Stop being insistent, Byun. I feel like sleeping already.”_

_“What an excuse, you said earlier you can’t sleep.”_

_“My mind changed okay.”_

_“Come on Soo, just this once, please?”_

He still could not fathom how he agreed in the first place; from eating, drinking and actually going to the arcade to play. With arms crossed and an almost depleted patience, Kyungsoo starts to slowly walk away.

“Ya, YAH DO KYUNGSOO!” Baekhyun bellowed unnecessarily loud, that the few other players within the arcade stared at them in confusion, Kyungsoo stopping dead at his tracks and Baekhyun actually failing his game. Murmurs arose, gazes from all direction could be felt and Kyungsoo could just kill this guy already if it weren’t for those stupid pleading with sparkly eyes and cute smiles.

_Wait, what?_

Kyungsoo did not have time to dwell with his internal battles as he took steps back to Byun stupid Baekhyun, grabbing his wrists and yanking themselves away from the arcade place.  

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“We are lucky your stupidity didn’t escalate any further.” Kyungsoo reprimanded, taking side glances towards the down-looking Baekhyun every now and then. Baekhyun remained silent all throughout their walk back the dormitory and seriously, this was not how Kyungsoo imagined this night to end up as. Maybe he was a bit too controlling, maybe he was inconsiderate enough and maybe he should have just went and have fun instead of ruining the merry mood they built up from the beginning.

“Are you really going to sulk ‘till we get back?” Kyungsoo apologetically laid down his words, stopping in his tracks two blocks away from their destination, but Baekhyun seems to have other plans and still treaded slowly to their dorm, ignoring Kyungsoo’s rueful tone.

“I’m... I’m sorry okay. I was being stupid too.” Kyungsoo muttered in the dead of the night but it was as if the other vocalist did not hear a thing, he still did not stop from walking. Losing all his rationality, Kyungsoo took big steps to catch up, zooming a little past Baekhyun but stopping in front of him.

“Stop ignoring me Baek, I am serious.” Baekhyun simply looks down and avoided Kyungsoo’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Fine, if you are going to stay silent,” Kyungsoo started, whipping up Baekhyun’s gaze back at his with his right hand entrapping the latter’s chin in between his fingers. “Don’t you dare complain after this.”

He dived right into it, pressing his lips right into Baekhyun’s. Needless to say, Baekhyun had the biggest shock of his life, but it was not as if he did not like it either and started to kiss back. Just as he starts to savor the moment, Kyungsoo pulls away and strides towards the dorm, not looking back in embarrassment that, _fucking hell, he actually did kiss Baekhyun’s lips and it was just soft like how he imagined it would be._

“Kyungsoo! I was just kidding YAH, I WAS JUST FOOLING AROUND!”

He stopped, smiling.

“Didn’t I tell you not to complain after?”  

“I don’t think I will stop,” Baekhyun lopsidedly smiles, scratching his neck as he walks in front of Kyungsoo and plants another slow, savoring kiss upon those heart-shaped lips “I will stop complaining if we do this more often.” He giggles and damn, those smile and voice do things to Kyungsoo’s heart.

“More often than impromptu walks?”

Baekhyun nodded with an eye smile and Kyungsoo could do nothing but give in, sighing.

“I think I’d like a few more surprise kisses than sudden walks.”  
  
  


Of all things pleasant, Kyungsoo found happiness in the word _planned_ but he would not mind the element of surprise that comes in the form of Byun Baekhyun together with his kisses that melts Do Kyungsoo to comfort.

 

 

 

 

 

    

      


End file.
